Truth or Dare
by CotTlover
Summary: Another one of those Truth or Dare stories. Friday night, our heroes are bored but the gods anticipate something. JT and AA. Mushy Warning.


Truth or Dare

It was Friday night and our seven heroes were hanging around the brownstone with nothing to do. Jay and Archie were playing with the soccer table, Herry was eating, Atlanta and Theresa were talking about their school projects, Odie was reading and Neil was examining his nails. Little did they know, the gods were watching their every movement.

"Are you sure we should do this, Hera?" Artemis and Apollo asked at the same time as they peered into a large mirror that showed the seven children.

"Yes, I'm sure. I sense something is going to happen tonight that we should know about." Hera replied confidently.

"But they're just kids, what could they do?" Hercules asked as he scratched his chin.

"Hercules, they're not JUST kids! They're descendants of the greatest heroes in the Ancient times!" Hermes squeaked.

"Yes. And what they do could disturb the prophecy." Hera added.

"Hermes and Hera are right. We should watch." Mr. Suez or Zeus nodded.

"Zeus! Goodness gracious! Where did you come from?" Ares asked, surprised.

"You didn't think I would miss this, would you, Ares?" Zeus retorted.

"No, you wouldn't. Now let's watch, brother!" Hades said as he wrapped his arms around Persephone.

"I know what's going to happen," Aphrodite said knowingly.

"Aphrodite, don't you dare!" Hera warned.

"All right, all right!" Aphrodite flushed.

It was odd to see so many gods huddled together watching a large mirror. But then again, it was odd enough to see seven young teenagers hanging around their dorms on a Friday night. Something must be happening.

"When is it going to start?" Hephaestus asked, bored.

"What are-?" Artemis started.

"Hush! It's starting!" Zeus shushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, yes," the gods muttered and concentrated on the large mirror.

"I'm bored," Archie sighed as he lost a fifteenth game of table soccer to Jay.

"Me too," everyone chanted back.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Sure, nothing better to do," Jay grinned.

"Yeah," Neil agreed.

"Uh huh," everyone muttered.

They were all bored to tears and a game of Truth of Dare was welcoming. Atlanta went to the kitchen for a bottle while the others formed a circle. Herry sat next to Neil, who sat next to Jay who's across from Theresa, who left a spot on her left for Atlanta, who just came back with the bottle. This left Archie on the left side of Jay and Odie next to Theresa.

"Ok…who wants to go first?" Jay asked.

"I'll go," Archie volunteered.

He span the bottle, the bottle span, slowed then stopped on Jay. Hehehe, Archie thought. Jay is so in for it.

"Okay, Jay. Truth or dare?" Archie asked as he grinned evilly.

"Dare," Jay muttered.

"Ok. I dare you to yell "I Love You" to the person you love most in this room," Archie challenged.

"But…uh," Jay stammered.

"What's the matter? Too chicken to do it?" Archie teased.

"No…fine." Jay flushed.

"Ok, then. Go ahead. Say it, Jay," Archie urged with the evil grin plastered on his face.

"I-, I-, I-, love y-," Jay took a deep breath and screamed, "I LOVE YOU, THERESA!"

Everyone gasped. Silence followed, then the giggling started. Theresa was blushing madly though she was pleased that she was the one Jay loved most in this room.

"DUDE! About time!" Neil squealed.

Herry and Odie were rolling on the carpet and clutching their stomach, laughing uncontrollably. Atlanta was looking at Theresa, waiting for a reaction. Archie grinned at Jay, glad that his friend had finally spoke his true feelings.

Jay, with his face still bright red, suddenly stood up and turned to walk to his room. I shouldn't have said it, he thought.

"Jay. Wait," Theresa called out to him. "I love you, too."

Everyone was silenced. They didn't exactly expect this but then again, it felt right for Theresa to speak up.

Jay paused. Did I really hear that? Theresa loves me? He slowly turned around to find Theresa standing right in front of him. Then to his own surprise, Jay kissed her. Right there. For the whole gang, the whole world to see.

Theresa smiled to herself. She crept closer to Jay and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Jay's hands around her waist.

Noise erupted in the room. Cheers and clapping sounded through the room. Neil even wolf-whistled.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Way to go, Jay and Theresa!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gods were stunned. Shocked. Amused. Silenced. Munching on chips.

"Did I hear correctly?" Hades, the first one to recover, asked.

"I think you did because we all heard the same thing," Ares muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Jay and Theresa-," Artemis started.

"Love each other?" Apollo finished.

"Yes," Hera answered.

"I had known that for quite sometime now," Zeus said as he stroked his beard. "The way they look at each other, dance with each other and even talk with each other…it all adds up."

"I had anticipated this," Persephone spoke softly.

"Wow…" Ares breathed. Even he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They seem made for each other," Hercules says with his mouth full of chips.

"They are made for each other," Aphrodite replies as she fixes her hair.

"Yep, seems right," Hephaestus agreed. "Hercules, pass me some of those chips."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? A/A? I'm sorry I'm not updating my other story but I haven't found time to brainstorm the rest of it. I'll continue when I get an idea but this story is a treat and an apology for not updating. By the way, this story isn't finished like the other Truth or Dare stories.

-CotTlover


End file.
